Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to short tubular members, such as subs or downhole stabilizers in the oil field. More particularly, the present invention relates to a basket for supporting subs or stabilizers on individual pins in a vertical position to prevent the subs from shifting during storage at or transport to a site.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the drilling and completion of oil or gas wells, the drill or production string is made up of a plurality of tubular members threadably engaged end to end to define the string. Very often, short segments of pipe, which are known in the industry as xe2x80x9csubsxe2x80x9d are utilized to undertake a certain task, as in directional drilling, or in certain downhole procedures. These subs are usually circular in cross-section, having a bore therethrough, and are of various diameters. Some subs may be in the form of stabilizers, which are subs having wings radiating out from the wall so that the wings make contact with the casing to maintain the string in a central stabilized position downhole. Normally the various types of subs are three to five feet in length, and are transported to and from the rig site as the case may be. Since these subs are normally fabricated from iron or steel, despite their short length, they are quite heavy; and because of their tubular design, unless they are tied down, they have a propensity to roll around on the floor of a boat or basket, which may be detrimental to the sub, or worse yet, may injure a person who is riding in the boat, as the sub rolls across the floor and contacts the person""s foot or leg.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an apparatus which would enable such subs, of various lengths and diameters, to be transported in a manner in which the subs can be stable during transport, or while it is being stored, can be easily accessed when the sub has reached its destination.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a carrier for tubular members, such as subs, which includes a basket, having a floor portion and a plurality of side walls, and an open top portion; a plurality of holes formed in the floor of the basket, of equal diameters; a plurality of pins insertable in the plurality of holes, the pins extending upward into the basket opening substantially to the height of the basket walls; each of the pins having a base portion of equal diameters to slidably engage into any bore on the floor portion, and each sub having an upper elongated body portion of differing diameters to slide within a bore of a tubular sub, so that the sub may be supported in a vertical position on the pins, and not make contact with other subs supported vertically on the other pins in the basket.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for transporting subs in a vertical fashion, so that the subs do not move around and make contact with one another or other objects;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a basket, having a plurality of bores to accommodate a plurality of various diameter pins, the diameter of the pins supporting subs of like bore diameters so that the subs may be easily positioned onto each of the pins for transport and easily slidably removed from the pins after transport is completed and the subs are being stored;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a basket whereby a plurality of pins each having a base portion of equal diameters so that the base can be inserted into any of a plurality of bores in the floor of the basket, and each pin having a body portion of different diameters depending on the diameter of the sub to be positioned thereon;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage container with the basket for storing unused pins.